


Tikki Says

by onlyganymede



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Great Guardian!Alfred Pennyworth, Maribat Drabble Exchange, Marinette Wayne, Marinette is a Wayne, Oneshot, Order of the Miraculous!Alfred Pennyworth, Piercings and Tattoos, bio!dad bruce wayne, comfort during piercings, tattoo aftercare interferes with vigilante activity, tattoo crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyganymede/pseuds/onlyganymede
Summary: Marinette Wayne must get her ears pierced before being able to officially receive the ladybug miraculous from Great Guardian Alfred Pennyworth. Some low-key chaos ensues when Jason shows up to get his tattoo at the same time.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Carrie Kelley, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Tikki Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Warrior_of_Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Earth/gifts).



> Created for t1dwarrior-of-earth on tumblr for eat0crow's Maribat drabble exchange. Prompt was: "Why? Why did you do this"

Blinding light and a jarring bell-jingle drew Marinette's attentions to the door of the piercing and tattoo parlor. Sitting in the waiting room with Tim and Carrie, the last person she thought she would see today was Jason. She hadn't exactly invited him along, he wasn't as calm as her other companions.

"Ha. If it isn't the replacements," Jason said with a teasing sneer. Cass flitted in behind him before the door slammed shut with the breeze. "And my favorite sister," he said, stooping to ruffle Marinette's hair. 

Marinette quickly raised her arms to block him when Cass suddenly punched Jason in the shoulder, hard.

"Cass!" He exclaimed, backing away from Marinette and rubbing his injured arm. "I was only teasing, I _can_ have two favorite sisters." 

Cass looked dubious. Carrie raised an eyebrow at Jason from behind the magazine she and Tim were reading. 

In tones that were equally as joking, Carrie said, "You're on thin ice, Jason."

“You’re technically family, but—” Jason was cut off by Marinette.

“What are you even doing here? I didn’t invite you out with us, did I?” She asked him.

Jason’s face broke out into a grin. “I could say the same for you. Say, are you so scared of needles that you needed _two_ dimwits to accompany you? One to hold each hand?”

Cass rolled her eyes at him and folded her arms. “That’s what I’m doing for _you,_ idiot.”

Tim tossed the magazine he and Carrie had been perusing aside. “Are you finally getting that belly piercing, Jay?”

“It’s actually a tramp stamp,” Cass deadpanned. 

Carrie and Marinette snorted loudly. Jason had the decency to look mock-offended. 

“And what’s it to you if it is?” He retorted, before vaguely confirming, “I am getting a tattoo, though.”

Tim shared a meaningful glance with Cass, and then with Carrie. “Why, what a coincidence that you happened to come here the same time we did.”

Marinette thought she might die from all of the attention her outing got from her family. There was a reason she had only asked Tim and Carrie. She didn’t need Jason constantly getting in the way to poke fun and watch over her shoulder. She knew it would be all worth it in the end, when she could finally wear her miraculous.

Saving her from further aggravation (and amusement, which she wouldn’t readily admit), Jason was actually called back for a tattoo. Cass trailed behind, leaving the Wayne kids and Carrie with a salute.

Tim leaned over to Carrie and whispered, “Ten bucks says he’s getting a tattoo saying ‘Screw Batman.’”

Carrie laughed, and turned to Marinette. “Are you ready for your piercing? I know it’s not as intense as some of the other stuff you’ve done with Alfred, but are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah, I know it’s lame, but, I’m ready. It’s just, I’ve never liked needles and if I get stabbed and have a reaction, what am I going to do? Then I’ll _never_ be able to complete my training, and I won’t be able to officially meet Tikki, and then what will I do?!”

“Don’t sweat it Marinette!” Tim said. “I know you’ve gone through worse, and we’ve all had to make sacrifices for our … pursuits.”

“That’s true…” Marinette agreed.

“Remember when I skipped lunch for a week to buy a cheap costume?” Carrie asked. 

Tim laughed. “Yeah, that was kinda funny.”

Carrie looked at Marinette. “You’re making a far better sacrifice. A little pain for an actual gig? Way more rewarding than what I did!”

Marinette sighed and smiled sheepishly. “I know. I’m excited, just nervous. Really, really nervous.”

All three of them slipped into easy laughter when they heard Jason’s voice go up an octave. He definitely needed Cass there. He was probably restricting blood flow to her hand, if his pitch was anything to go by.

Marinette was soon also beckoned back into a more private space. Tim and Carrie followed her, and moved to be out of the way while still each holding on to one of Marinette’s hands. She was truly grateful for their presence.

After her successful ear-piercing, they three returned home to the Wayne manor. Alfred had picked them up, and was quick to complement her choice on behalf of his role as the Great Guardian of the miraculous.

Jason was still not done with his tattoo, and would likely be there still for at least another thirty minutes, so they would have to wait to tease him back about his final product. 

“Thank you both, again, I couldn’t have done this without you!” Marinette said, hugging both Tim and Carrie in quick succession.

Her dad was a more than a little shocked when he saw her, and gave an impressive double take when he really noticed what she had done.

“Why? Why did you do this?” He asked, very clearly confused. He knew his youngest girl was not an impulsive type, nor was she a fan of needles.

“Well, papa, you see,” Marinette began.

Alfred neatly stepped in to ease Marinette’s discomfort at being put on the spot. 

“Master Bruce,” he said. “Miss Marinette needed her ears pierced to begin to train with the miraculous she bonded with. Tikki was very specific. She insisted Miss Marinette’s ears needed to be pierced before her training could commence. You know how the kwamis can be.”

Marinette’s dad smiled warmly. “I’m proud of you, my little Marinette. You made a great choice and I am looking forward to seeing your work with Tikki.”

Marinette was so happy with this she blushed. Her dad promptly swept her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you!” She said, voice muffled against his neck.

They all jumped at the sound of a door slamming. A brief gust followed, and then there was Jason and Cass.

Bruce let Marinette down gently, before turning to look at Jason with suspicion in his eyes.

Tim and Carrie, with mirth in their eyes, led Marinette out of the room. They did not want to be in the middle of whatever scene Jason was about to cause.

“ _What?!_ ” They heard Bruce exclaim. “What made you think this was okay?”

They kept walking away as Jason began to defend his tattoo.

“I think your piercing looks real cute, sis,” Tim said, nudging her shoulder with his own. 

“Yeah, same here,” Carrie agreed. “And I bet Jason’s tramp stamp is just the opposite. I’ll bet it’s super trashy.”

Marinette laughed hard at that, but she was also extremely pleased they liked the way she looked with pierced ears.

“ _Were you trying to get out of pursuing Killer Croc?!_ ” They heard their dad lay into Jason.

“Hey! In my defense, it looks really, really cool!”

Marinette was sure she would die if she laughed any harder. 

She parted with them to go to Alfred, and tell him she’d be ready in about a month and a half to don the miraculous earrings and meet the tiny god she had been preparing so diligently to meet and be worthy of.

Marinette was almost to where Alfred kept the miraculous box, when Cass sidled up to her, and grinned mischievously. “You’ll never guess what Jason got, or where he got it.”

Marinette smiled. “Tell me.”


End file.
